Deer Eyes
by CrescentKnight7
Summary: Something is going on at Westfield High School. When Andrew notices something is wrong with his long time friend and fellow teacher, Mark, he decides to investigate things. But could his wellmeaning intentions lead him into the middle of something deadly?


**Title:** Deer Eyes  
**Author:** CrescentKnight7  
**Pairing:** None  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Note:** Just a story I had to write for journalism that took on a scary undertone. I figured I'd post it since Halloween is coming up anyways. Lolv. Enjoy!

* * *

Drip. Drip. 

Drip.

Drip.

The steady beat of water droplets, falling to the asphalt of the Westfield High School parking lot, gave way to the sound of rushing water as a downpour suddenly drowned out the gentle sprinkle from before. The parking lot was empty except for one lone car, barely visible through the curtain-like haze of rain. Starring intently, through the transparent, glass windshield of the car, a brunette with wild blue eyes watched three shadowed forms move into the school without so much as a clue that they were being watched.

A tall form exited the car, pocketing the keys and giving them a reassuring pat, he dashed through the rain not the least bit worried whether any was keeping watch or heard the soft jingle of his car keys. Reaching the door, Andrew stopped for breath. His cheeks were flushed a bright red hue and small puffs of air were clearly visible in the November cold.

Quick, intense blue scanned the parking lot, making sure no one had spotted him and intended to "take him out". Assured of his momentary safety, Andrew breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to reflect on what had gotten him here in the first place. For the past two months rumors had been going around the school that a secret society was meeting on school grounds in the middle of the night. Teachers who had overheard the rumors thought nothing of it until _that_ happened.

One morning as teachers headed in for their yearly bought of "staff development day" one teacher in particular, upon entering her room, found a nasty surprise. A petrified scream had echoed throughout the halls of Westfield High School, scaring some into releasing their own high pitched squeals. One by one the personnel had headed towards the mortified sounds coming from an upstairs classroom. By the time the scared teacher was reached, she had fainted in the doorway of her room. As some teachers hurried to the poor woman, one glanced into the room in search of what had caused the woman such a fright. The room itself was not much to look at, a couple of desk grouped in fours and a desk settled against a corner of the room near a window. That's when the smell hit. The horrid smell of rotting flesh, burned meet, and vomit all rolled into one. Wanting to find the source of the smell, the teacher stepped just inside the doorway. Instantly, something cold and wet dropped on his bald head. As several more drops fell upon him, the teacher looks up, eyes immediately rolling to the back of his head as he too fainted at the site. For, impaled on a long sword, was the decomposing head of a deer. Its eyes had been ripped from their sockets and its face had been carved up to where it was barely recognizable. The policy was soon after called in. Both passed out teachers had been carried to the nurse's office and later on, after questioning and investigation, it was discovered that the teacher who'd found the decomposing deer head, had been selling drugs to her students. The teacher, of course, was sent to jail, but the police did not find anything fingerprints or clues as to who had left the horrid abomination in her room.

Afterwards, nothing else had occurred and students had been allowed to go back to school after having an extended vacation of three weeks as the investigations went on. More security was placed around the clock at Westfield High School. A recent increase in robberies for the past two weeks had decreased the number of police officers patrolling the school zone and it was then that Andrew noticed the changes in his friends' behavior. Andrew was an English teacher and Mark a physical education coach. Though they worked in different fields, they were the best of friends. As such, when Mark's behavior went from cheery and bouncy to extremely depressed and angst ridden, Andrew knew something was off. Sure, Mark had recently had a crushing break-up only a few days before but he'd admitted to not loving his girlfriend as she wanted him to. Apparently, Jessica – his girlfriend at the time – had overheard and during their date that night had broken up with the blonde man. Mark had been fine the next three days after and then suddenly his whole demeanor had completely flipped. Mark had started to distance himself from everyone, Andrew was growing worried. So, when Andrew had overheard him talking about meeting someone tonight he had immediately decided to follow him and make sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt himself.

Mark had led him here, to the high school, and now Andrew couldn't help but worry about his dear friend even more. Opening the door, Andrew snuck in and crept along the wall. He made sure not to make any noise, after all he didn't want to be discovered if Mark was indeed a part of something sinister. A light at the end of the hallway, leading to the cafeteria, caught Andrews' eye and as he moved closer, he could hear mumbling voices singing. About fifteen maroon robed men were sitting in a circle on the stage of the cafeteria. In the middle of the circle, one of the robed men was towering, over a kneeling Mark. Andrew opened his mouth, and took a step forward ready to stop whatever it was the men were doing. Something held him back though, he paused in his tirade and watched as Mark tilted his head back and the robed man before him took an offered bottle from another. Uncapping the glass champagne bottle, the robed man proceeded to pour the contents of the bottle into Marks open mouth. When the transparent liquid began to overflow from the blonde's mouth, the robed man stopped. Those who formed the circle hummed softly and as Mark stood, Andrew gasped as he saw bloody red splotches marring the others clothes. That's when Andrew noticed three robed men carrying the beheaded body of a deer towards the hallway leading to the main stairs. Horrified blue orbs turned back to the circle of robed forms and paled as he watched mark rip out the eyes of a distinct deer eye with his bare hands. Andrew had had more than enough.

Running from the room, Andrew dashed through the hall and back to the parking lot in search of the safety of his car. Once inside he took out his phone and called the police department, making a crazed report to the officer on the other end of the line before heaving a sigh of relief as the officer told him units were being dispatched to the school. Andrew flipped closed his cell phone and rested his head against the steering wheel. What was he going to do now? Mark was in there…. Who knows what those robed men had done to his fun loving friend! Before he could ponder more on the subject, a tapping noise to his right caused his eyes to widen. Wide blue orbs turned to the driver's window and Andrew opened his mouth in preparation to scream.

BANG!

The scream never came.

The four police units arrived twenty minutes later only to find a dead English teacher looking to be asleep, his car parked under the cover of trees. Upon further inspection, with a flashlight, a bullet wound to the forehead and heart were visible, bloody rivers ran down from Andrews closed eyelids; the driver's side window was left shattered.

A "freshly carved" deer head had been placed in the front seat, unlike the first dear head that had been found, this one starred back with an eerie, horrified blue gaze…


End file.
